


Mexican Night

by kazoomka



Series: The Stark Family [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mexican Food is my weakness, My boys being Extra, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoomka/pseuds/kazoomka
Summary: Peter is a growing boy,Tony. Growing boys need sustenance,Tony.





	Mexican Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://theonethatiwantedwasalreadytaken.tumblr.com/post/167011824317/person-a-lying-on-the-floor-probably-im

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Peter dramatically - which, _rude_ , Tony has made it perfectly clear that he is the Dramatic One™ - collapse onto the floor.

"What's up with you, Bug-Boy?" he asks, with most of his attention still on the upgrade he's working on for DUM-E.

Writhing around on the floor, Peter eventually replies, "I'm hungry."

"Is there ever a time when you're not?" Tony shoots back incredulously, finally turning his head to fully look at the kid.

Immediately Peter stops moving, lifting his head to gawk at Tony. "Of course there is!"

Tony continues to stare at Peter as he stands up, crosses his arms, and finishes with a pathetic, "When I'm eating."

Tony lets out a huff of laughter, returning his focus back to his work. Peter, though - persistent in his cause - slowly, but not-at-all-subtly, moves to stand next to the man.

" _Dad_. I don't think you quite understand the severity of the situation, _Dad_. I'm _hungry_."

FRIDAY seems to be on Pete's side as she oh-so-helpfully brings up a holographic clock, showing that the time is approaching 8 PM. 

Okay, so, Tony may have worked a tad longer than he meant to, and it's now quite a bit past the time they would've normally had dinner. 

Sighing, Tony once again switches his attention to Peter. "So. Dinner. Got anything specific in mind, Arachni-Kid?"

"Chicken quesadillas and chocolate milkshakes?" Peter asks hopefully, pulling out his best puppy-dog eyes.

Tony saves his work and begins herding Peter into the elevator. "Sure thing, Spiderling. Take us up to the Common Floor, will ya, FRI?"

"'Course, Boss."

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to chicken quesadillas, ily <3
> 
> also I made a series for these drabbles?? there will be more of them?? they're so short and yet i don't know if i'm ready for this kind of commitment??


End file.
